


Greg's 'Thing'

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>It's not a weird fetish, I'm sure it's common</em>, he thinks to himself."</p><p>Greg has something to bring up with Sherlock but doesn't know how to bring it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg's 'Thing'

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Toes" prompt for Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo, round 4.

_It's not a weird fetish, I'm sure it's common_ , he thinks to himself.  
  
However, Greg Lestrade finds himself not able to tell Sherlock about his affinity for, well, for having his toes sucked.

It's not a foot fetish since he doesn't get off on the idea of feet (not that's he's judging people who are). He just loves the feeling of a warm mouth licking and sucking on his toes and feet. He discovered this "thing" of his when he was 19 during a one night stand with a girl who was very forward with the other acts they did during sex, and though all of it was enjoyable, for some reason, her sucking on her toes stuck with him. And he hates that it's always been difficult to ask for. He's had two girlfriends and one boyfriend after that one night stand who he never asked to do it, mostly because they never lasted long enough for him to build up the courage to ask. However, he got to ask his third girlfriend, who eventually became his wife (now ex-wife). She didn't think it was weird, and gladly did it for him.

But he isn't with her anymore, he's with Sherlock now. And to him it feels like he has to start over with explaining this thing of his.

Greg has thoughts about his and Sherlock's sex life when he thinks about how to possibly break this to him. He is still a little surprised about how much sex they've had. He assumed Sherlock was asexual and was content with simply being with Sherlock, but Sherlock revealed to him that he wasn't asexual and that he was not a virgin either. They've had sex several times now, and it's been great, really it has. They've dry humped, they've frotted, and when Sherlock was ready, he allowed Greg to penetrate him. And Greg is not complaining, really he isn't. He likes the pace they're going at, and he enjoys the sex even if it's considered boring and bland by others. He's just happy to be with Sherlock.  
  
It's just, it's a _thing_. And he wants to try it with Sherlock. And he should just _tell_ Sherlock. He's almost certain Sherlock would not take it poorly, even if he happened to be somewhat adverse to the idea. But Greg still hesitates to tell Sherlock and he doesn't know why. Maybe he's worried that Sherlock would think they were moving too quickly somehow.  
  
Thankfully for Greg, they're eating dinner when Sherlock puts him on the spot.  
  
"Something is bothering you," Sherlock states confidently after taking a bite of meat. He says it as though he's telling Greg another trivial fact that he personally finds interesting and astounding.  
  
Greg stops eating his food. He sighs. He knows he can deny it, or hell, lie about it and say it's something else, but he would just be drawing it out as Sherlock would know that it wasn't true. And though normally it would seem like an ideal situation where he can build up the courage to tell Sherlock what he wants, he knows Sherlock well enough now that being blunt right back tends to work with them. He just wishes it wasn't _this_ that was bothering him.  
  
He doesn't look at him when he says it.  
  
"I like having my toes sucked."  
  
When he looks to see Sherlock's reaction, he sees Sherlock stares at him. He's not looking at him as if he's disgusted or thrown off by this, but as if he's analyzing him like he analyzes people before he shoots off his deductions.  
  
"Wash your feet after dinner," he says and goes back to eating. It's as if Greg just told him the weather's been nice recently. Greg should have known it'd be this easy but he did expect some resistance or... some discussion. Though he feels relief at Sherlock's immediate acceptance, there's still a feeling of worry in the back of his kind and he's not sure what it is exactly that worried him.  
  
Later that night they go to bed once Greg emerges from the shower.  
  
They kiss and undress each other until they're both completely nude. Normally, at that point, they kiss until Greg gently nudges Sherlock onto the bed but he's surprised when Sherlock pushes him down. Greg knows why he's doing it, but it still catches him off guard to have Sherlock take charge in bed. Sherlock, as confident as he is in many aspects of his life, has been shy in bed. Greg has a feeling that Sherlock silently allowing him to take the lead during sex is the most he'll admit to not being an expert at it.

But now Sherlock _is_ taking charge and Greg is turned on by this, his cock now starting to harden that it raises an angle. He lays down on his back as Sherlock crawls on top of him. They kiss some more until Sherlock moves away from his mouth, to his jaw, and down his neck. Greg can feel his cock twitch when Sherlock makes it to his stomach. He's excited as Sherlock kisses down to his pubic and  _around_ his cock. Sherlock kisses the inside of his thighs. Sherlock moves off the bed as he kisses down Greg's right leg until he's kneeling. He has Greg's foot in his hands. He kisses the sole of his foot. Greg gasps as the sensation goes straight to his cock. Sherlock kisses up until he stops right before the toes. He breathes on them, Greg feeling the warm air. Sherlock nudges Greg's big toe with his nose, gives the bottom of Greg's foot one last kiss before licking Greg's big toe. Greg can't stop himself and he whines as he grabs his cock immediately.

"Oh-oh god," he moans when Sherlock kisses the big toe and sucks it into his mouth. "Fuck, Sherlock, god."

Sherlock pulls off to suck the next two toes into his mouth. Greg's breath hitches. _Oh god, Sherlock's so good at this,_ he thinks. He's completely hard now. Greg would be embarrassed by how much this gets to him, how hard it makes, but Sherlock pulls off to lick a stripe up Greg's foot and he can't think anymore.

Sherlock is doing such a good job that Greg can barely get words out. He's thrown his head back against the pillow and clenches his eyes. Sherlock's pulled his other leg over so he can move onto that foot. He gives it the same treatment as the first, licking and sucking on the toes, lick the sole of his foot. Greg starts to feel himself getting closer. He realizes that Sherlock has slowed down the pace, but he doesn't look down until he hears a low whimper. Greg sees that Sherlock is jerking himself off.

Oh god, Sherlock is enjoying doing this. Or him getting off to this. Or both, he doesn't know, but it's fucking hot. Greg only strokes himself a couple more times before his stomach is lined with his own come. Sherlock's still jerking himself off before Greg picks himself up and pulls Sherlock onto the bed. Sherlock is kneeling on the bed so Greg leans down to suck Sherlock's cock. Sherlock grabs the back of Greg's head as Greg sets a speed. Sherlock starts moaning, and when Greg starts to suck on the head but grips the shaft with his hand and jerks him off, Sherlock gasps. It isn't long before Sherlock pulls out and comes on the side of Greg's face.

Sherlock leaves to get a flannel to wash Greg's face off. When he comes back, Greg sits on the side of the bed and lets Sherlock wipe his face off before pulling down to lie with him. They lay together, holding onto each other before Sherlock speaks up.

"I don't know why you were so scared to tell me about this," Sherlock mumbles.

"I don't know, either, to be honest," Greg really doesn't know why when something this great happened.

"It's too bad you didn't tell me any sooner," Sherlock's voices rumbles.

"I would have eventually," Greg counters.

"Still, I loved seeing you like that, seeing you enjoy that so much." Sherlock says.

"So it's a definite repeat?" Greg asks jokingly. He could tell during how much Sherlock loved it.

"Absolutely," Sherlock replies.

Greg nuzzles himself into Sherlock's chest at Sherlock's response. There's a warm feeling in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Always welcome to concrit, and pointing out of typos/grammar mistakes/plotholes/inconsistencies/etc.


End file.
